


So, Multimouse?

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chasseuse de Kwamis | Kwamibuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was not how Operation Throw-Off-My-Trail was supposed to go...Marinette's plan on separating Marinette from Ladybug's identity worked!But Chat Noir was supposed to let that be, not go knocking on Marinette's trapdoor.





	So, Multimouse?

**Author's Note:**

> Kwami Buster spoilers! You have been warned!

"Oh Tikki, i'm exhausted.." Marinette exclaimed, as she climbed up and laid down on her bed. "Unifying MIraculous... Wow, I think I could sleep for eternity."

"You have homework to do and a quiz to study on! Remember what Mlle Bustier was saying earlier? Did you take notes on Louis the 14th?"

Marinette groaned and curled in on herself, "I'll do that later, i'm just exhausted from holding so many miraculous..." She opened an eye to peer at Tikki.

Tikki flew down and hid for cover, Marinette sat there confused before a knock was heard above. She opened the trapdoor to find her partner in shining armor.

"What is it Chat Noir?"

"So princess. Multimouse?" Chat Noir replied, grinning to himself. "You did a fantastic job today!"

A light blush adored her cheeks before Marinette quickly shook it off. "It was nothing Chat Noir, i'm just glad to help you!" Marinette climbed up on the balcony and went to the railing. "You're my favorite hero after all!" She said with a smirk.

Chat Noir was taken aback, Marinette giggled at his flustered state. "Hold on Chat, I'll be back, I promise."

"No purroblem princess."

Chat Noir was staring out, sitting on the railing in a cat like position. He thought about how easily Marinette seemed to get the job done. He thought about how Ladybug complimented her for her amazing work.

He thought about how cute she was in the costume.

"Chat, Chat, Chattt?"

He whipped around furiously, Marinette giggled as she set a plate of croissants down. "You okay there kitty? You seemed to have spaced out?"

Crud. He was caught. "I-I-... Was just thinking about your first battle! But a jump rope, seriously?"

Marinette put her hands on her hips in a fake pout, "Hey! At least a jump rope was better than that lyre!"

"Right, right," Chat Noir reached for a croissant and his hunger devoured it. "These are amazing! I mean, I should expect that coming from your bakery." He leaned in closer, giggling as Marinette's cheeks were, once again, dusted a light pink.

Marinette pushed him back playfully, hiding her smirk. "Down kitty, you're going to get crumbs on me and i'd rather not kick you out."

"You can try to kick meowt, but i'll come bouncing back. After all, if you if you feed a stray cat, i'll keep coming back."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she bit into a croissant. "Silly kitty, what if I don't open the trapdoor? Then what?"

"I'll scream cataclysm and wake you up myself."

"CHAT!" Marinette pushed Chat Noir back, making him stumble a bit.

"Princess! I'm kidding!"

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two, none of them knowing what to do after they ate.

"So.. Multimouse?"

"Didn't you say that before?"

"Well, I want to hear, how was it?"

Marinette clasped her hands together and bounced around, "Oh it was amazing! I got to meet my all time favorite hero in a banana suit." She punched his arm lightly.

Chat Noir put his hand over his heart in a playful mood, "Rude Princess! But ah-ah, wait," He placed his finger on her mouth, shushing her temporarily, "I know you're just saying that because I looked so unbelievably hot and sexy." He flexed his muscles and shot Marinette a wink.

"C-C-CHAT NOIR! NOT HERE!"

"Admit it princess!" He pondered for a moment. "Hey, serious talk, did anyone else see you detransform?"

"H-Huh? I don't think so..."

Chat Noir shrugged, "Bummer, guess the world missed out on such a good hero. But the good thing is," Chat Noir picked up Marinette by her waist. He spun her around as Marinette let out a little squeak, "I get to keep the mouse all to myself!"

"CHAT! UNHAND ME-"

"Marinette?" A voice called from downstairs.

Marinette and Chat froze. "Y-Yes maman?" She replied as Chat gently put her back down.

"Can you come down? I need your help with something!"

"Yes maman! Sorry kitty." She turned around towards Chat to see his saddened look, "I promise, you can come again tomorrow, I won't mind! I'll even get you more snacks if that's how you come back."

Chat Noir smirked, grabbing out his baton and propping it on his shoulders, "Aww, miss me already? Don't worry, your knight in shining armor will be here!, willing to accept such a bribe!"

"CHAT!"


End file.
